Saudi Arabia
Saudi Arabia (サウジアラビアSaujiarabia) is a fan-made character for Axis Powers Hetalia. In March of 2012, she recieved the name Fatima Al-Saud Appearance Saudi Arabia appears to be a young woman with golden eyes and black hair that goes down to just above her waist. However, most people don't notice her hair because she wears a black abaya with a green trim. Her skin tone is tan, similar to Egypt. Personality She is known to be very modest, despite the fact that she is very rich. She is pretty critical as well, and gets annoyed very easily. She refers to any other Middle East character as 'brother' or 'sister' (with an exception for Israel, whom she doesn't like, and sometimes doesn't even count as a nation). Despite her young appearance, she has also made it known that she has been around for awhile, but back then she wasn't actually a country, but representing the nomadic tribes that lived in the Arabian Peninsula at the time. It has been guessed that she was a very young child at the time of Ancient Greece, for she recieved a phoenix from her. Saudi Arabia is also a peace maker, she will always try to break up fights between Turkey and Greece, because they are both her friends. She doesn't actually have any mortal enemies, but will sometimes get angry at Israel or Turkey. Relationships Turkey Today, they get along pretty well. She has gotten used to him, but sometimes wishes he would keep his mouth shut. She was once in the Ottoman Empire as well, which she doesn't like to talk about. Greece She is friends with Greece, and is actually rather interested in his history. She also likes playing with his cats, and helped come up with names for one or two of them. She also likes listening to his stories about his mother, whom she too misses. America Despite the fact she'll sometimes call him 'zionist', they are almost the best of friends. However, out of all people, he annoys her the most. Despite that, she is glad to have him as a friend and thanks him for protecting Kuwait during the Gulf War. Though they are friends, they get in a LOT of arguments. Egypt They are very good friends, and close neighbors. Like Greece, she is interested in learning about his mother, and listens carefully. Egypt is known by all not to speak much, but he does enjoy talking to her when he has the chance. Israel She also calls him 'zionist'. She will never pick a fight with him, but she refuses to recognize him as a nation and blames him for the strange disappearance of 'brother' Palestine. Romania Recently, she has been trying to make friends with him. However, she is very suspicious of him. She thinks that he is a vampire. If he gets close to her at all, she'll punch him in the face. Even though she thinks he is a vampire, nobody knows if he actually is or not. Trivia *It has been said that she is a belly dancer, but this is something she doesn't like talking about, or others talking about. She has barely told anybody. Some of the few people that know are Turkey, Egypt, and America. America only knows by accident. *The phoenix she presumingly got from Ancient Greece does not have a definite name but has been called 'Phoe-Phoe' or 'Phoenix-chan' from time to time. *Saudi Arabia also has several pet camels and a Arab horse. All of which are unnamed.She also has a pet tiger. *Her name, Fatima, is the name of many relatives of the prophet Muhammad. Her last name, Al-Saud, is the surname of the Saudi royal family. Category:Appearence Category:Middle East Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arabic Characters